sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Eillaria
Eillaria is a Blood Elf huntress in the Thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. She is a member of the Pathfinders unit and works mostly with longbows and one-handed swords. When not deployed, she provides for herself by hunting, selling meats, and various other odd-jobs. She has one son, Leon, who is five years old. Appearance Eillaria is about average height for her race and gender, with long white hair that drapes down to the small of her back. Her body is toned and muscular from the work that she does as a woodsman. She's got high cheekbones, a thin pointy nose, and deeply set eyes. Her skin is naturally very pale, but working outdoors all her life has left her with a pinkish glow. Her body is littered with battlescars- each one a good story to tell. Besides various cuts on her arms and legs, she has an 'x' shaped scar just below her ribcage on the right side of her body. She has three long clawmarks that drag across her chest, a bullet-sized scar on her left shoulder, and a rune-like burn on the left side of her neck. More often than not she is dressed in comfortable leather armor, but for a big hunt or a battle she will exchange the comfort for something thicker with more protection and pair a chainmail shirt underneath it. If out in the wild, she will bring along a cloak the color of the trees to help her camouflage. History Early Life Eillara was born a bastard of House Bloodmoon to the house's current head. When she was born, her mother brought her to the house's seat at Godsblood Bay to show her to her father. Both of them were able to stay in the home of her father for about a month while he tried to work out an agreement with his wife, but in the end the two of them were sent away and forced to relocate in Eversong Forest. With the money she had been bought off with by House Bloodmoon, Eillaria's mother purchaced a small home for she and her daughter on the western coast of Eversong. Eillaria was raised and educated there by her mother for 20 years before she passed away due to chronic illness. The First and Second Wars After her mother died, Eillaria used the skills she had learned to hunt for food as a way to make what she saw as "easy money". She began hunting all over the northern half of the Eastern Kingdoms and would sell her catches at market stalls in various cities of that region. Besides spending a relatively short amount of time in a Lordaeronean prison on a poaching charge, she did this nonstop and lived as a nomad until the opening of the Dark Portal. During the events of the First and especially Second wars, Eillaria turned her skills towards mercenary work and would hire herself out to hunt down Orcs all over the Eastern Kingdoms. She became a fairly well-known bounty hunter and used the wars to her advantage, making enough money to invest in her own hunting lodge back home in Quel'Thalas. The Third War Although present during the Fall of Quel'Thalas, Eillaria managed to survive the destruction of her home and joined what was left of her people in Silvermoon City to look for aid. She wasn't crazy about the idea of allying with Illidan Stormrage and the Naga, but didn't want to be exiled either so she eventually complied. Once again she had to rely on her ability to hunt to survive, and used whatever parts of the animal she didn't eat to construct shelter, weapons, and armor. She lived out in the wilderness of what was left of Quel'Thalas for the rest of the Third War. Pre-Horde through the Northrend Campaign Eillaria became financially stable again when fighting broke out between the Alliance and the Horde once more. Before her people officially swore themselves to Thrall's Horde, she would do mercenary work for either faction whenever the opportunity arose, making a little extra coin. After joining the Horde she emigrated to Kalimdor in search of more work with her new allies. She set up shop in the port town of Ratchet for a few years until the Outland expedition was over, uninterested in chasing after the betrayer Prince as so many others had been. She felt no personal vendetta against Kael'Thas, and preferred to stay as far away from any more demonic energy as possible. It wasn't until the call to arms in Northrend spread among the Horde that she decided to enlist in the military. Shipped off to Northrend, she relished the opportunity to destroy some undead monsters that had ravaged her first home. It was during this time that Eillaria met another Elven man named Laeroth Stillsong. Both assigned to the same squadron of marksmen, she quickly hit it off with him and they became fast friends. They spent most of the war together, fighting by each other's side from the Borean Tundra all the way to Icecrown. Each was a skilled fighter in their own right, and were a force of destruction together on the battlefield. Something of a romance developed between them and they would often fantasize about building a home for themselves back in Quel'Thalas after the war. Unfortunately, Laeroth was slain in the battles leading up to the final assault on Icecrown Citadel. Eillaria was forced to quickly burn his body so he would not return as a soldier for the Scourge, and was made to continue fighting despite her grief. She fought through the entire campaign until Arthas was dead and she was content. It wasn't long after that when she discovered she was pregnant with Laeroth's child. Not ready for motherhood and terrified of the responsibility, she came to an agreement with a childless couple that would take him in and raise her son once he was born. After the pregnancy she was swindled by the couple who decided that they would now require a monthly fee to raise her child and keep it fed. With no other options, she complied and left the baby, whom she named Leon, with the man and woman at a small home on the outskirts of southern Quel'Thalas. Cataclysm to Present Day After leaving her child, Eillaria set out to find work again. During the aftermath of the Cataclysm, she found herself in Kalimdor again working for various relief groups and hunting large amounts of game to sell back in Quel'Thalas. She would make enough money to pay her debt to the couple raising her son and provide for him, but had very little left at the end of the day. To keep a roof over her own head, she enlisted once again and was shipped out at the discovery of Pandaria. Fighting through that campaign for the Horde, she was able to make a decent amount of coin and began creeping out of poverty once more. Falling in love with the land, she vowed to settle back there before the end of her days. After the Pandaria expedition had ended, Eillaria returned to Quel'Thalas to visit her son. Asking for more money to raise the growing boy, Eillaria knew that she would need to enlist again. She decided to join the Sunguard and serve in Quel'Thalas to keep a closer eye on the boy. She now lives in the barracks provided by the Sunguard to its soldiers and still sells her wares at the market as often as possible. With the Draenor campaign in full swing, she remained behind to protect the land and keep working. Personality Eillaria is a hard working woman with loose moral standing on a few issues. She does whatever it takes to keep herself afloat financially and has been struggling to do so almost all her life. Her background in hunting and survival skills makes her very resourceful and both physically and mentally tough. Still, she is very good humored and compassionate about the things she cares about. She is loyal, practical, and prefers to take each day slowly and steadily to work towards her goals. She's down to earth yet still takes pride in her skillset. Her biggest flaw is her escapist nature, which keeps her from really dealing with her long-term problems or staying in one place for very long. Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders